Le bal
by NyreaPower
Summary: Scott se rend au bal malgré l'interdiction du coach. Mais si au lieu d'y aller pour la jolie chasseuse, il y allait pour un certain loup frisé. Dsl, je suis nul en résumé venez quand même lire. Scisaac


**Disclamer : Teenwolf, ses personnages et son univers ne son pas à moi; TT_TT**

**Rating : K**

Scott arriva dans la salle essoufflé, il était poursuivi par un coach mécontent de le voir alors qu'il était interdit de bal. Scott était venu malgré l'avertissement du coach, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de venir, il s'inquiétait pour ce loup frisé, depuis un moment où que le loup frisé aille, il le suivait. Scott ne pouvait s'éloigné de lui sans le croire en danger, même quand il était avec un autre membre de la meute. Scott ne peut s'empêcher de vouloir le protéger.

Dès qu'il avait mis le pied sur le gazon du lycée, le coach était à ses trousses. Mais une fois arriver dans la salle du bal -le gymnase- Scott avait essayer de le semer dans la foule. Le coach était tenace, mais là Scott eu une idée et il contacta Isaac par la pensée, depuis peu la meute s'était rapprocher, s'étant serrer les coudes pour battre les meutes ennemies, et ils avaient petit à petit trouver le moyen de faire communiquer leur loup par la pensée.

_ Isaac ! Viens m'aider, j'ai un coach furax qui me course !

Isaac qui jusque là était en train de parler avec Jackson, se retourna et scanna la salle des yeux à la recherche de Scott. Une fois trouver, Isaac se déplaça vers le fond des gradins, coupant court à sa discussion avec Jackson et dit à Scott de le rejoindre.

_ Mais...

_ T'inquiète, j'ai une idée, après ça il osera plus te crier dessus pendant un bon moment. Dit à Scott avec une voix sadique.

Scott aurait dut s'en inquiété mais il avait une confiance aveugle en Isaac. Il se dirigea donc vers où l'attendait Isaac, suivit du coach quelques secondes plus tard. La scène que le coach découvrit le refroidit, il découvrit Scott, plaquer contre le mur, Isaac sur lui en train de l'embrasser. Scott était surpris au début, il ne se doutait pas du tout que le plan d'Isaac était de lui rouler une pelle devant le coach pour que celui-ci arrête de le suivre. Mais bizarrement il avait tout de suite répondu au baiser, et ses mains ainsi que celles d'Isaac avaient trouver leur places toutes seules. Les siennes sur la nuque d'Isaac et celles d'Isaac sur sa taille. Le coach n'avait pas bouger et les adolescents se sentant observer s'était légèrement écarter afin que Scott soit visible par le coach, lui n'avait pas bouger et regardait les adolescents avec dégoût. Alors que Scott ouvrait la bouche pour expliquer la position dans laquelle il se trouvait, le coach le devança et balbutia quelque chose d'incompréhensible et partit avec un dernier " Désolé... ". Scott ayant attendu que le coach s'éloigne, se retourna vers Isaac et l'interrogea du regard. Mais avant qu'il n'ait put ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, Scott fondait sur ses lèvres tout à coup très tentantes.

Isaac ne s'attendant pas à cette réaction répondit vivement au baiser avant de le rompre pour demander à Scott pourquoi il avait réagit de cette manière, mais le loup ne répondit pas, semblant à peine prendre conscience de son geste, il rougit violemment et, se libérant de l'étreinte d'Isaac, partit en courant en direction de sa moto qu'il démarra en trombes. Arriver chez lui il s'allongea sur son lit et se mit à réfléchir en se touchant les lèvres. Mais qu'est ce lui était passer par le tête ? Pourquoi il avait embrasser Isaac ? D'accord, c'est lui qui avait recommencer ? Et pourquoi il a aimé ça ? ATTENDS ! Il a aimer ça... ?

Première claque mentale : Il avait aimer ça.

Normalement quand un mec t'embrasse, tu le repousse, tu le sers pas dans tes bras, ça te dégoûte, t'as pas envie de recommencer. STOP !

Deuxième claque mentale : Il avait envie de recommencer.

Il fut alors sortit de ses pensées par un coup de vent lui signalant que sa fenêtre était ouverte et qu'Isaac venait de pénétrer dans sa chambre. Se levant pour fermer sa fenêtre, il revint s'asseoir sur son lit sans un regard pour le loup frisé qui s'était assis à côté de lui. Bizarrement il ressentait le besoin de se coller plus à Isaac, il voulait le plus de contact possible.

_ Heu... Je... Heu... Tu sais à la base c'était pas mon plan, le plan c'était de l'assommer et de le laisser derrière les gradins, mais... Quand je t'ai vu courir vers moi avec le regard légèrement ambre... Je... J'ai voulut t'embrasser... Dit il dans un murmure en sachant que Scott l'avait entendu. Et comme tu... Enfin... Comme après tu m'as embrasser... Heu.. Enfin... Je voulais sav-

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir car déjà la bouche de Scott emprisonnait ses lèvres. Un baiser langoureux s'en suivit, Scott ayant eu vite accès à la bouche d'Isaac, leur langues se rencontrant dans un balai endiablé. Après s'être séparer pour reprendre leur souffle, Scott posa son front sur celui d'Isaac et lui dit, un sourire amusé au lèvres :

_ Tu commence à parler comme Stiles.

Puis les deux éclatèrent de rire. Reprenant brusquement un ton sérieux Isaac regarda Scott dans les yeux et lui 3 mots qu'il voulait lui dire depuis un certain temps :

_ Je t'aime.

Scott d'abord surpris ne dis rien, puis regardant Isaac dans les yeux, lui répondit sur un ton tout aussi sérieux :

_ Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Et les deux repartirent dans un fou rire. Ils s'étaient trouver, et ils n'étaient pas près de se lâcher.

Le lendemain Isaac, ayant fini par dormir chez Scott -avec lui-, arriva avec Scott sur sa moto. Tout le monde les regarda, mais se dit simplement qu'ils avaient dut se rencontrer sur la route et Scott avait proposer de l'emmener. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait de garder le secret pour l'instant, mais avant d'arriver à leur groupe d'amis le coach passa devant d'eux et s'arrêta pour les regarder avec dégoût avant de repartir sans un mot. Tous les élèves s'étaient arrêter et suivaient la moindre réaction des 2 adolescents et, à la surprise de tous éclatèrent de rire et avaient du mal à s'arrêter. Alors ils échangèrent un regard complice qui voulait : " De toute façon on aurait pas put le cacher longtemps" et, sous les yeux de tout le lycée, s'embrassèrent. Puis, se tenant la main ils avancèrent vers la meute, l'humain et la banshee.

_ Salut ! Lancèrent ils en même, ayant encore à retenir un nouveau fou rire en voyant la tête des autres.

_ Bah enfin ! S'écria tout à d'un coup Stiles. Ça va faire 3 semaines que vous vous tourner autour !

A ces mots le reste de la meute acquiescèrent et ils partirent tous dans un fou rire sous les yeux ébahis de leur camarades de classe.


End file.
